


First Kiss!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Milack, Zilo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	

“May I kiss you?”

 

The sudden question took Zack by surprise. He glanced up from the comic he was reading to look at Milo.

 

“What?” Zack asked unsure he'd heard the request properly.

 

“Um...may I...kiss you?” Milo repeated the question, albeit with a little less confidence than the first time.

 

Milo's face was beet red and he tugged at his sweater vest as he nervously waited for Zack's answer.

 

“Oh, ok.” Zack replied blushing and smiling fondly.

 

“Really?” Milo asked smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah.” Zack answered pulling Milo towards himself gently.

 

Milo giggled nervously as Zack pulled him to sit in his lap, he took a deep breath to calm down, before gazing into Zack's eyes happily.

 

He wanted to remember this moment, Zacks beautiful brown eyes, his adorable smile, even the way his arms felt wrapped around his waist securely.

 

Finally, Milo closed his eyes, leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against Zack's softly.

 

Zack chuckled into the kiss fondly, before bringing his arms up from around Milo's waist to behind his head and deepening the kiss.

 

Milo let his hands rest on Zack’s chest, gripping the shirt fabric under his fingers gently.

 

Soon Milo pulled away for air and pressed his forehead against Zack's with a content smile.

 

After a few minutes of catching their breaths and enjoying the moment Zack spoke up.

 

“I've got one question.” Zack stated. “What took you so long to ask?” he asked amusedly.

  


THE END


End file.
